


should've kept his mouth shut

by spoke



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Treat, Trick or Treat: Trick, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: A brief look at what might happen if you could turn the Wraith into a more traditional sort of vampire.





	should've kept his mouth shut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



The trees flashed by as they wove though, trying to dodge weapons fire. “This is _not_ how I was planning to spend my day, _Todd_!” 

“Less shouting, more running, John Sheppard.” His usually unperturbed tones didn’t quite come off when he was out of breath.

“Hey, you might have to choose, I can do both just fine - HEY!” He ducked behind the next tree, and shouted at their pursuers. “Knock it the hell off, people! We were trying to do you a favor!”

Todd, who had taken the opportunity to choose a tree himself, sneered. “Somehow I have the impression they don’t see it that way.” 

“Really, what gave you that idea?!” Rodney snapped, while fumbling for his communicator. “Atlantis, this is McKay, we’re making our way to the Gate. No, no we don’t have an agreement, and guess why.” 

Barely controlled rage vibrated in Teyla’s voice as she spoke for the first time since they’d fled the meeting. “Perhaps if you had not joked about teaching their children to bleed themselves from an early age, they would not have decided to shoot us.” 

Todd stopped shooting in the general direction of the natives long enough to give Teyla an unimpressed look. “That was a polite and perfectly reasonable suggestion.” He snapped, and managed a shot that brought down a fairly large branch in their way. “All beings learn the ways of their people as children, introducing this idea early will make it less traumatic.” 

“Yeah, well, your ‘polite and reasonable’ sounds like a wolf talking to the sheep it’s about to eat,” Rodney chimed in, and glared at the amusement on Todd’s face. “Okay, bad analogy. The point is you didn’t sound... friendly.” He grimaced and rolled his eyes as they continued through the forest at a crouch to avoid being seen. 

“I can still shoot him.” Ronon offered, and it was Todd’s turn to roll his eyes, a gesture he had picked up not long after being assigned to Sheppard’s team. Teyla gave him a tired look as she passed him, but he just shrugged. 

“That is the fifth time today you’ve made that off _er_. Surely you can think of something better to do. Perhaps shooting our pursuers!” Todd ended just short of a shout, and glared as John gestured at him to keep it down. 

Ronon’s laugh wasn’t exactly amused. “All they wanted was not to feed you. I don’t blame them. I don’t think _we_ should be feeding you.” 

“Yes, well, luckily your - sorry, _our_ \- superiors don’t agree.” 

“Yeah. Luckily, _I_ don’t have to explain to ‘our superiors’ why you said that.” 

“Okay, kids, _behave_. Let’s just get back to Atlantis in one piece, then we can all yell at each other to our heart’s content.” John flashed Todd a distinctly unfriendly smile. “Maybe Mr. Woolsey will let _me_ shoot him.” 

It wasn’t until they’d reached the Gate that Todd finally responded, just as John was waving him ahead. “But would you, John Sheppard?” he asked, and smiled at the expression on his face.


End file.
